


Empty

by Katie_P



Category: I'm Dying Up Here (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Other, Pansexual Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_P/pseuds/Katie_P
Summary: Casual sex was Clay Appuzzo's drug of choice, and he wasn't too picky about whom he brought home for the night.





	Empty

Clay Appuzzo worked hard and played hard. 

Being funny was easy; being a stand-up comic was hard work. Writing and editing his material took hours. Practicing the delivery of each set took hours more. Standing in front of the crowd, he had to read the room, adjust on the fly, skip a bit if the crowd didn't like the last one. 

After his set was done for the night, he'd knock back a beer or several. Hard liquor if he'd bombed that night. 

These days he was bombing less and less, and he needed something to replace his post-set bender because beer didn't cut it, but he was determined to live by the rules he'd set for himself. 

He'd tried a few of the harder drugs, but they didn't give him what he was looking for. That left sex. 

Cass had been fun, but she wanted it to be meaningful, and he wanted the exact opposite. So he ended it with her. 

He had plenty of other options; L.A. was full of people looking for one-night stands. Men, women, a little of both, he didn't care as long as he got off. 

He'd get his partner for the night off too, of course. Multiple times if he could manage it. 

It was a new challenge each night, learning the layout of an unfamiliar body, figuring out which buttons to push, finding just the right spot to send his partner over the edge into an earthshattering orgasm. 

When Clay finally flopped down into his bed alone after showing his thoroughly ravished partner to the door, he drifted off easily into a dreamless sleep, but he couldn't help feeling a little more empty each night.


End file.
